


The Last Heist

by crystalSkiez



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, SBI family dynamics, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, im a sucker for found family, there weren't enough sci fi aus for my liking so here we go i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalSkiez/pseuds/crystalSkiez
Summary: In Manburg there's no mercy for criminals. Getting caught by the guards is an immediate death sentence.Tommy has managed to avoid them for 9 years now--by day, as an arrogant pickpocket whose mouth moves almost as fast as his hands, and by night as the renowned Underground thief known only as Theseus.Things are going well, all things considered.And then he gets a message from the infamous Antarctic gang and everything goes to shit.Now Tommy has to handle pulling off the heist of his life, all while hiding his true identity from both the tyrannical government and his new associates in the most feared gang in the city.orI wanted a sci-fi found family AU with the SBI gang
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy Innit was going to die.

At this point there was little doubt. He could only run for so long. As agile as he was, as long as he had spent preparing for exactly these sorts of situations, even he needed a break at some point. Eventually his breaths would get heavy, his throat would get thick, and his legs would give out, and in an instant it would all be over. Nine years of surviving on the streets, of making an actual _name_ for himself, for nothing.

There was no escape, not from this. The guards, with their artificially enhanced muscles and lungs, would essentially never tire, so not only would they inevitably catch up to him but once they did none of them would even be tired enough to consider maybe _not_ beating him to a pulp. With his luck, those overgrown gorillas would be too hopped up on their power trip to stop pummeling him anytime before he was a smear on the pavement. Hip _fucking_ hooray.

He heard the _zhing_ of a bullet whizzing past his ear and realized with growing panic that he had slowed down while he was lost in his thoughts.

Fuck. He really needed to remember to be more focused whenever he was facing imminent death. He could practically feel the heat of the guards’ breath on the back of his neck now. Or maybe it was just his imagination. He didn’t dare turn back to check.

Tommy knew what he would see anyway--from what he could tell from the pounding footsteps behind him, there were maybe seven or eight of the guards trailing him. They had been on a routine city patrol when they had come across him, which was just his luck because it meant that they were all armed to the teeth and wearing their armored uniforms, the ones that looked eerily like ordinary business suits at a first glance. He’d had situations like this before, of course. Danger sort of came with the job, so it wasn’t completely unusual for a lone, off-duty officer to stumble in on him in the middle of a gig. It had never been a problem before--he would deal with the guard with a firm swing of his staff to their head, and by the time they regained their balance he would be long gone.

That probably wouldn’t work with an entire squadron of them though.

It really had just been dumb luck that they had come across him in the first place. Tommy had memorized all of the guard routes in the city, and he always, always, kept well clear of them, especially when he was working a job. It was bad enough crossing their path on an ordinary day, but having a squadron catch you in the middle of a crime? It was a death wish. Tommy may have had a shit attention span, but even he wasn’t that stupid. He knew how to stay far, far away from them. Which was why he was so surprised when he looked up from picking the lock on the microchip storage facility to see a dozen of the fuckers charging toward him.

Another bullet whizzed past his head. Shit. If Tommy hadn’t been sprinting at literal breakneck speeds, the blood probably would’ve drained from his face.

He forced his legs to move even faster, pushing himself even further. He could feel it starting to wear on him now, his breaths coming in shorter gasps, and his thoughts became a singular stream of jumbled words as every instinct he had cultivated was replaced with panic.

_\--fuck fuck fuck motherfucking bitches on my tail shit this is not an epic poggers moment oh fuck oh fuck im dead im SO dead no no im a big fucking man i can handle a few guards wait no i definitely fucking CAN’T--_

In short, Tommy was fucked and he knew it.

To be fair, it had only been a matter of time. Tommy was a criminal, through and through, and Manburg wasn’t exactly known for its merciful justice system.

Technological marvel? Sure. Flourishing economy? Without a doubt.

But overflowing with civil rights? Definitely not. The city didn’t even have a proper prison; either you were beaten to death on sight, held in a guard station before an immediate and brutal public execution, or you were dragged away to President Schlatt’s White House, never to be seen again. Tommy wasn’t sure which was worse.

With a start, Tommy realized that he had somehow found his way into the upper class district of Manburg. The Lights, they called it, for the shiny buildings that sparkled in the sunlight and the hundreds of thousands of lights that turned on at dusk, illuminating the horizon like a sky full of stars. Everything was clean and orderly and _neat_ here, which meant that Tommy usually stayed far far away from it unless he was working a job, because he stuck out like a sore thumb. Which was just absolutely perfect for his current situation, because _why not_ make the guards jobs easier for them. He could have headed toward the slums of the city and faded into the background of all the other beggars and thieves, but _of course_ , he headed to the one place in the city where he had absolutely no chance of blending in. His grubby t-shirt and ripped shorts were practically a beacon to his location in the midst of the too-white clothing and shiny jewelry of the upper class citizens he was running past.

It was getting harder and harder to keep up his pace. The footsteps behind him seemed even louder now. Tommy was undoubtedly fast, but he was a born sprinter--he was made for bursts of high energy and fiery impulsiveness. He wasn’t built for this type of endurance. Tommy guessed he had maybe three more minutes before he straight up collapsed. Less if the guards caught up to him first. There was literally no way this situation could get any worse.

And then he heard it in the distance. A faint whirring. A buzzing in the air like a too-fast fan, rapidly getting louder. Closer.

_Oh fuck me. Literally, why._

Now he had the search drones on his tail? Couldn’t he catch a _fucking_ break? I mean sure, he had been breaking into one of the most secure tech facilities in the city, but did it really warrant all of this fuss? Clearly they thought so, because the mechanical buzzing was echoing in his skull now, practically shaking the ground. If Tommy looked back he knew he would see a fleet of the small silver robots soaring through the air towards him, metallic heads searching the street for his puffy blond hair, fatally sharpened pincers ready to cut through flesh and bone. And fuck, if Tommy wasn’t suddenly terrified. Even with the guards, there had been a tiny hope in him, that maybe, just maybe, he could outsmart them all. The guards of the city weren’t exactly known for their sparkling personalities or considerable intellect. They were instruments of raw physical strength, and that was it. It wasn’t difficult to confuse them. He had outsmarted them before.

But you can’t outsmart an AI, and especially not the search drones, which were lightning fast and designed solely for the purpose of hunting down fugitives and then systematically executing them in the most brutal way. He had seen them in action once before, when a man in the Eastside slums had knocked out a guard. Tommy had been ten, nibbling on a stale loaf of bread in an alleyway to the side of the sector’s main square, when an ear-splitting buzzing descended across the entire area from every direction, sounding for all the world like a massive horde of flies. Tommy had clutched his hands over his ears, stumbling out of the alleyway just in time to see two dozen of the bots descend on the man like flashes of silver lightning, cutting and stabbing and--.

Even over his hands clutched to his head, even over that terrible, ravenous buzzing, Tommy had heard the screams.

An instant later and suddenly the entire square went completely silent. All that was left of the man was a red stain and a single hand, sitting unassumingly on the pavement.

So yeah. He was done for. All his time spent slaving away to get his own little space, to cultivate his own personal loyal customer base for his side job, all his time spent gaining power in the Unde--.

And suddenly, just like that, Tommy had an idea. A risky, dangerous, insane idea. An idea that redefined the meaning of stupid. Tommy grinned, despite everything. Those were his specialty.

A map of the Lights appeared in his mind, pieced together from years of illegal supply runs, and Tommy charted his new path, turning down an alleyway between two silver buildings, the guards still hot on his tail.

His flash of excitement at the plan quickly died down into cool calculation as the reality of the situation descended on him. Oh fuck, this would be close. Those guards were literally just seconds behind him, and if even a single guard spotted what he was about to attempt to do, if any of the drones caught his escape in their lens, he risked exposing everything. Part of him argued that his life wasn’t worth it. Every hidden secret, every blessed reprieve for the people of this damned city was on the line. If Tommy fucked up, he would undoubtedly be ruining the lives of a good portion of the city.

The other part of him, the stronger, instinctual part, screamed with undeniable certainty that he wanted to live. He couldn’t go out like this, not when he was just starting to actually do something with his life.

So Tommy shoved the fancily dressed snobs walking through the streets of the Lights out of his way and made another sharp turn toward a towering silver building a few hundred yards away. The buzzing of the drones was louder than ever now, bullets still whizzing past his head despite all of the innocent people in the streets. _A few more seconds,_ Tommy pleaded to himself, _just let me last a few more seconds_. He repeated the mantra over and over in his head, pushing his legs to move faster even as his knees threatened to buckle. And finally he reached the crystal clear glass doors of the tower, shoving through them with his last burst of strength.

The glass shattered behind him as he ran. The lobby of the tower was ornate, with tall quartz columns and a patterned tile floor. Far too expensive for the drones to ruin. Tommy knew their algorithms, and he knew that they were constantly running cost-benefit analysis of the situation, and he knew that destroying the lobby of one of the most prestigious office buildings in the city far outweighed catching one rascal of a kid. There was no way they’d follow him. One obstacle down. The guards, however, were a different story.

He could still hear their heavy boots following him as he raced through the maze of hallways, but each second he gained another little shred of hope. He was so close. Another right turn. Pushing his legs to pump even faster against the rich carpets. He was almost there. Another left where two hallways met.

And suddenly, he was there. Tommy threw open the door to the men’s bathroom, desperately hoping that he had chosen the right one, that he hadn’t somehow gotten the location of the secret entrance mixed up. He scanned the decorative paintings on the wall frantically, the first a mural of the Lights at night, the next a still life of a vase of flowers, and---there. He pushed the painting of a pair of massive white wings to one side and gasped his relief. It was there. The entrance was still there waiting for him. A small gap, maybe two feet each way, just barely big enough for him to fit through. Tommy heard footsteps pound right outside the bathroom door, and in a rush of panic he practically launched himself through the gap, crashing into the small compartment that was barely the size of a clothes dresser.

The painting swung shut behind him, just as the door to the bathroom creaked open. A pair of heavy boots thudded across the room and froze in front of the painting. Tommy was pretty sure his entire soul left his body. This was it.

Tommy could do nothing more than hold his breath, his entire body literally quaking from fear and adrenaline. He wanted nothing more than for this whole thing to finally be over, for him to finally be safe, but one wrong move, one too-loud footstep and the guards would certainly hear it, and everything would be lost. Not only would he be dead, but every criminal, every friend, he ever had would be hunted.  
The guard hesitated for one terrible moment, and then, “Move out. The street trash is gone.”

Heavy footsteps filed out of the room. The bathroom went silent.

Tommy waited for a minute. Two.

It was all Tommy could do to keep from letting out an arrogant whoop. Still, he let a shaky, triumphant grin cross his face as he finally turned to the other side of the tiny compartment, where a black, metallic slide descended into a dark abyss.

And no one had to know if quiet tears slid down his face as he slid through the pitch black void toward the crime central of Manberg. The Underground, or as its residents loved to call it: Pogtopia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is stranded in a casino.

Tommy landed in the fanciest bar he had ever seen.

The room seemed to stretch on forever, filled with rows and rows of empty gambling tables made from thick, polished wood and blood red carpet sidings. A long bar stretched along one side of the room, and Tommy could see shelves upon shelves of illegal substances displayed behind the counter -- everything from the mildest form of alcohol to the most addictive of drugs.

High arches of polished spruce towered over him, inlaid with glittering speckles of gold, and soft, red-tinted lights cast a dim, mysterious glow across the entire room.

Tommy couldn’t help but stare. He had never been to this side of the Underground, the side made for the rich and powerful. The pubs that he frequented were little more than darkened holes carved out of the solid ground. Nothing like _this_.

And that, Tommy realized, left him with yet another issue.

_How the fuck am I supposed to get out of here??_

He did actually need to get back to his den in the East Side slums at some point, and traveling there on the surface was not an option, not with the guards and the drones still out there searching for him. The trip to the East Side through the Underground was possible, at least theoretically. Every single chamber of the Underground was connected in some way or another, a vast, criss-crossing web of tunnels and rooms, so a path back to his house definitely _existed_. The problem was finding it.

Tunnel entrances in the Underground were strictly on a need to know basis. It was one of the few unspoken rules that governed the lawlessness of the criminal network. A place like this, which was full of the rich and powerful, was essentially one massive security risk--if a patron somehow stumbled upon a tunnel to one of the darker, more dangerous sections of the Underground, there was no guarantee that they wouldn’t go straight to the guards and expose everything. So the tunnels were hidden, their locations only given out to the most trusted of individuals.

Which left Tommy in a bit of a tricky situation, because he had never seen this place in his life. Even if he somehow managed to find one of the hidden tunnels, which was unlikely enough on its own, there was no guarantee that the tunnel would lead him back toward the East Side and not straight into some sort of drug den or blood cult or something. Searching for a tunnel was out of the question.

The next best option was finding someone and begging them for help. Tommy hated that. He wasn’t inclined to the whole begging thing. They would all start looking down on him then and he didn’t want any of that pity shit. He was a big fucking man. He didn’t need them to look at him with their sad smiles and talk down to him like he was a kid. He could handle stuff on his own.

Whatever. It wasn’t like that whole talking to people thing would’ve worked out anyway. He was sure a ritzy bar like this place was packed full at night, but it was hardly midday at that point and all of its normal occupants were probably stuck in board meetings or writing office emails or whatever the fuck it was that rich people actually did. The casino was empty save for a few stragglers, and it wasn’t like he could ask _them_. Even from here Tommy could see the faint golden glow that emanated from their skin and the way their smiles had gone all dopey and dumb. Glow addicts were practically catatonic when they were under the influence, and if you had started taking the highly addictive drug the chances were you were always under the influence.

And who wouldn’t take it? The strange golden powder unlocked your deepest desires from deep within you, tricking your brain into essentially thinking that your life was, as Tommy put it, _the shit_. If Tommy tried to approach them he would get a blank grin at best, and at worst they would start to ramble at him about whatever dreamland the Glow had taken them off to. For now though, they sat slumped in corners and against the walls, looking for all the world like they had never known the meaning of pain.

Tommy would be lying if he said he hadn’t ever wanted to try it. Just once. Just to see what being that impossibly happy was like.

He always shut those thoughts down as soon as they popped into his brain. They were dangerous. Nothing in the real world could ever quite match the ecstasy of the drug, and Glow was expensive. No one in the slums could afford it more than once, but once was all it ever took. One taste of Glow and you were hooked for life. Tommy refused to get near the stuff. There was no greater a deterrent from drugs than walking by the junkies as they slumped on the side of the streets, some of them crying, others just staring off into space. They all died eventually. They just faded away, too lost to ever recover. No one bothered to move their bodies.

Tommy shuddered. So asking someone for help was a no go then.

Tommy glanced back up at the shiny black chute above his head and hopelessly wondered whether he could climb his way back up it. The slide had been small and slick on his way down, so it might take some maneuvering, but maybe he could put his feet on either side and sort of spider crawl up it? Of course, there was always the issue of what would happen if someone came down the chute if he was still climbing up it, and _that_ would be a whole new disaster he would have to--

“AY! Who the fuck are you?” a voice shouted at him, snapping him out of his thoughts, and Tommy whipped towards the noise to see a man storming towards him from across the room. The first thing Tommy really noticed about him was the beanie. It just seemed so out of place with the rest of his look, which seemed to scream _I am powerful beyond belief_ \--the fitted grey suit, the tailored boots, the golden rings, all of it was ruined by the navy blue hat that let only a few strands of his short, dark hair escape. The man’s dark eyes narrowed as he glared at Tommy.

“Hey asshole,” the man yelled, still stomping over, “I’m talking to you.” The next thing Tommy realized was that the man was incredibly short, and Tommy might’ve laughed at the entire situation if the man didn’t look like he would throw all of the power in his five foot six body into strangling Tommy at that very moment. Tommy swallowed down his laugh.

The strange man was standing in front of him now and Tommy realized he should probably say _something_.

“Who am I?” Tommy’s mind raced. There was no way he could tell the man that he was from the slums. This guy could be part of some crime ring or worse, _rich_ , and kids from the slums were a dime a dozen. He wasn’t about to tell him just how _expendable_ he really was.

“I am, uh, I’m a friend of the owner of this fine establishment, of course.” Tommy puffed up his chest, standing just a little straighter. There. No one would risk hurting him now, not if it would get them in trouble with whatever powerful businessman owned the casino.

“A friend. Of the owner.” Beanie guy looked Tommy up and down--taking in the rips in his clothes, the dirt under his fingernails, the blood smeared on his skin--and raised an eyebrow in clear disbelief.

Tommy laughed loudly, but it sounded nervous, forced. “Yeah, of course, I’m always running errands for him you know, he has me go and, uh, fetch him papers and handle all the drug shipments and do all the important shit for him, because he’s a real big man y’know, and sometimes he tells me, he says, ‘Tommy, you’re just so absolutely epic and I should pay you lots of Primes.’ and I says back, ‘All in a day’s work big man.’ because we really just have that level of respect with each other, he knows I’m just so--”

“Tommy, is it?” Beanie guy glared down at him. “ _I’m_ the owner.”

_Well, shit_.

Tommy panicked, stepping away from the man, but before he could move the man had one hand clutching on the back of his collar and the other at his neck holding a knife against his skin. Tommy froze.

“Now,” Beanie guy started, glaring up at him in a way that meant business, “You wanna tell me what you’re really doin’ down here, street rat?” For one of the first times in his life, Tommy didn’t have anything to say. His throat worked helplessly, and the blade cut into his neck, a single red line appearing on his skin.

“You gonna say something, kid?” Beanie guy looked to be just about on his last nerve, but Tommy just couldn’t find another excuse ramble about. Clearly the non-answer didn’t seem to please the man, because his hand tightened around the back of Tommy’s neck and the knife pushed just a little bit further into his skin. “You here to try and steal from me, asshole? Bring back some of the good stuff for your little thieving friends?”

Ok well, _fuck_ this guy. What the actual hell. Just because Tommy was from the slums and just because he _happened_ to be a pickpocket didn’t mean he just went around stealing stuff. Tommy liked to think of himself as more of a Robin Hood figure, stealing from the rich and giving to the poor and all that shit. It just so happened that _he_ was the poor. Still, the audacity of this guy made anger bubble up in Tommy’s chest, and suddenly he found his voice again.

“What the hell dickhead, I don’t want your drugs.” Tommy snarled, “Just ‘cause I’m a little scuffed doesn’t mean I’m some thief, and if I was here to steal your shit I wouldn’t just be fuckin’ standing here, now would I? You’re talkin’ a lot of trash for someone who’s running an illegal casino, and how do I even know you’re not lying about that, huh bitch? I don’t have a fuckin’ clue who you are so you got any proof you’re actually the owner of this here fine establishment? ‘Cause you sure don’t look like it with that stupid beanie and--”

The man let go of Tommy abruptly, taking a step back and dropping the knife from his neck. For a second he looked down at the ground, running a hand across his face and mumbling exasperatedly to himself in some language Tommy didn’t understand, before pointing to a neon sign on the wall of the casino that advertised ‘Quackity’s Casino’ in flashing lights. Tommy looked at the sign and then back at the man expectantly. Beanie guy sighed.

“ _I’m_ Quackity.” he bit out. Huh. So maybe he was the actual owner.

“Well you’re a pretty shit bar owner if this is the way you treat your customers.” Tommy quipped.

Quackity sighed and rolled his eyes, clearly just done with the entire conversation, and turned towards the bar. He slid behind the counter, busying himself with cleaning shot glasses and pointedly ignoring the boy still standing in his business. Tommy, predictably, wasn’t deterred. Annoying people into compliance was sort of his thing. He climbed onto one of the bar stools near the man, and slammed a palm on the countertop.

“EY duck boy, pass me a regeneration pot.” Tommy shouted at the bartender. Tommy was still a little banged up, and the painkilling effect of the potion would be a virtual lifesaver. Quackity paused cleaning the glasses and met his eyes.

“No.” Quackity went back to cleaning the glasses and ignoring Tommy.

Tommy, predictably, didn’t take the rejection well. “What the fuck, why not?”

“Kid, you’re like twelve--” Tommy sputtered in indignation, “--I’m not going to let you buy any illegal drinks. You don’t need to get into that shit. Anyway, what are you even doing down in Pogtopia? Shouldn’t you be off playing pranks on the cleaning drones or whatever it is kids from the slums do these days? And before you try to lie again, it’s clear as day that you’re from the slums. Your face says it all. I’m not gonna fuckin’ stab you over it, okay?”

Tommy sighed. Whatever. There was no point in lying now.

“I was in one of them mid-level sectors for some...business...and some of the guards just ‘appened to find me, and for absolutely no reason at all they just started like, chasin’ me down, no idea why because I was _definitely_ not doin’ anything wrong at all, I am a man of the law--” Quackity scoffed, “--so of course I sped away from there real quick, but then I accidentally turned into The Lights and the search drones showed up and I thought I was fuckin’ screwed. I’m real quick on my feet though, y’know, real good at ‘mprovisation, and I remembered that there was an Underground entrance nearby. It was real close up there at the end, I got real banged up, almost thought I was done for, but the guards aren’t exactly the brightest bulbs. So then I slide down that chute and realize I’ve never seen this place in my life, and then you come charging up to me with your knife in my face and now I’m stuck here forever because I have no clue how to get back to the East Side.”

“Well,” Quackity hesitated for just a second before he spoke, “I can help with that.”

\- - - - 

  
Tommy stared in awe as they walked, just taking in the strange sights of the casino. He saw a pile of raw diamonds in the middle of a casino table and had to stop himself from snatching one. He ogled the massive paintings covering the walls. Quackity had to physically drag him away from an aquarium filled with schools of colorful tropical fish.

Finally, they stopped in front of a massive wooden cabinet.

“Well, here we are.” Quackity pulled open the heavy spruce door to reveal that it was filled with more tailored suits, much like the one the man was currently wearing. And that was it. It was literally just a coat closet.

Tommy stared at Quackity. “You sure you haven’t had any of those drugs recently?”

Quackity sighed, mumbling something under his breath about _kids these days_ and _no appreciation for the dramatic_ before he reached into the closet. His fingers searched the walls for a second before he paused, grinning triumphantly as he pressed down on a hidden button with a little click. The false back of the cabinet swung open, revealing a ladder and a hole that led down into a dimly lit tunnel. Tommy whooped happily, glad that this whole nightmare could finally just be done with, and shoved through the business suits hanging in the closet.

“Now to get to the East Side just climb down there and go left. The tunnel should go on for a mile or two until you reach the first intersection, and from there hang a right and you’ll be at Pog Pub in no time.” Quackity instructed, leaning against the cabinet door. “And don’t get any ideas about coming back here to steal any of my potions. I know how you street kids are.” Quackity grinned teasingly. Tommy scowled back at him.

He turned back toward the hole in the floor of the cabinet, carefully climbing down the ladder into the dim depths of the tunnel. As his boots hit the pavement he grinned. Another hour and he would be home. _Finally_. He gave Quackity a little salute as he turned toward the left direction of the darkened path.

Tommy didn’t see it, but Quackity’s eyes softened just a little. “You ever need me, you know where to find me, kid.”

“Thanks Big Q,” Tommy turned to look up at Quackity one last time, “We really should have a chat about your customer service someti--”

Quackity slammed the tunnel door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell that I hate writing dialogue?
> 
> Trust me when I say there is actual SBI in this fic. It'll be worth the wait, I promise.
> 
> More to come soon :))

**Author's Note:**

> this might be my first fanfic? im a sucker for the found family stuff and i finally broke down and decided to write one my own.
> 
> if anyone is interested in beta reading im in DESPERATE need of one definitely let me know
> 
> see you guys soon! i have a ton in store for you guys so im super excited!


End file.
